glee2ndgenfandomcom-20200214-history
A Brotherly Visit
Episode Here's what you missed on Glee!: April Rhodes is back to help run the musical since Will and Emma had a baby '' ''Auditions for the musicals starts to heat up with '' ''Hallie and Jominique fighting for the main role also Harmony and Franklin had a fight about Franklin auditioning with Alice instead of her '' ''('Harmony':I can't believe this) You better believe it And that's what you missed on Glee! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Will is in his office grading some papers suddenly someone knocks on his door "Um,excuse me can i come in?" The person said. "Oh i'm so sorry please come in" Will said "Thank you" The person said "So who are you?" Will asked "I'm LJ Montgomery the new Math teacher,and you must me Mr. Will Schuester the spanish teacher" LJ said. "Was the spanish teacher" Will said in a sarcastic way Then LJ laughs "Wait your last name is Montgomery so you must be the brother of Franklin but what can i do for you?" Will said "Yup and i came here because i need your help, me and Franklin are not in good terms" LJ said. "Wait why?" Will asked "It's a long story so i'm just gonna format it" LJ said "OK i'm all ears" Will said "It started when he was only 7 years old and i was 17 i left because i studied in New York and he was hurt by my departure everytime i called them when i ask for him he doesn't wanna talk to me and my mom told me that all the toys and clothes that i sent for him he didn't want them so i wanna get close to him and that's where you come in" LJ said. "What can i do?" Will asked "I need to be in the glee club so i can get close to him to make things right with him" LJ said "Wait you wanna join?" Will asked "No,actually i was thinking being the co-director" LJ said "That's a great idea since i'm really busy you can take some glee meetings for me" Will said "Thank you very much" LJ said with a smile having high hopes with the plan _____________________________________________________________________________________________ IN THE CHOIR ROOM "New Directions, i would like to introuduce our co-director Mr. LJ Montgomery" Will said Then everyone claps "Hi everyone i'm here to help Will not steal his job" LJ said "Mr. Schue's job is all yours as long as you're our director" Jominique said "Hey Mr. Montgomery are you single?" Hallie asked LJ looks at a list "Uhhmm, Hallie you can call me LJ and no i'm not single infact i'm engaged" "So you're the one that got away it's fine it's your lost" Hallie said in a joke-ish tone Then LJ laughs "I just wanna say you are the hottest math teacher i've ever seen" Angela said "Well since that was the first time i got that thank you uhmmmm Angela" LJ said "No probs Professor. The Hottest Math Teacher" Angela said "Hello boyfriend much" Marcus said "Don't be such a killjoy i'm only joking" Angela said Then Franklin arrives "Hi everyone sorry i'm late my damn alarm clock was set to 9:30 instead of 9:28" Franklin said "No that's okay Frank, i understand" Will said "Thanks, so who's this person?" Franklin said "Franklin his..." Will said "No let me,i'm gonna introduce myself" LJ said "Well okay" Will said LJ went close to Franklin observing his face "Uh, is there something on my face?" Franklin asked LJ starts to get teary eyes "Hi little brother it's Ellie J-J remember me i'm your brother?" LJ said while crying "Sweet jesus!?" Harmony said "Huh!! what??" Clydel said "Holy shiii.." Angela said "I did not see that coming" Percy said "I am gonna flip" Hallie said "His your brother Franky?" Rory asked Franklin seemed to remember him "What are you doing here?" Franklin asked "I came back for you" LJ said while crying "Bad idea you should't have come in here my life was better without you!!" Franklin shouted "Don't say that Little F, i love you" LJ said while crying "Don't call me that,i hate you since i was a child and now i hate you more than anything" Franklin said "Please i'm here to payback all the missed years with you" LJ said while crying "Are you sure you're up for that you were gone 10 years LJ!, 10 freaking,hurtful,depressing and hateful years do you know what that feels for me you leaving me for almost half of my childhood and now you return here to payback the years that you were gone and do you think is that easy that i'm gonna realize that i missed you and just cry on your shoulders just like what i do when i was 3 years old well i got something to say to you get a grip" Franklin said then stands up and walks Will grabbed his arms and stopped him "Mr. Schue let go of me" Franklin said "Please just talk to me i really wanna make things right" LJ said "Okay but there are rules number 1 no "hi or hello" and number 2 no "eye contact you copy that?" Franklin said "Please Franklin just lisent to me little brother" LJ said "Oh and a reminder don't call me little brother,Little F or any dumb nicknames you can think of,coz you're not my brother, i don't have a brother" Franklin said then walks out LJ brokedown in tears with Will,Rory and Harmony comforting him _____________________________________________________________________________________________ IN THE TEACHER's LOUNGE "So what do you felt about the things that Franklin said to you?" Emma asked "It felt terrible he said that i wasn't his brother and that he doesn't have a brother" LJ said "Well this is gonna be a hard problem Will" Emma said "I know Emma that's why i called you to help me with this problem" Will said "Well i think you should've told him what you felt when he was gone maybe he'd understand that you dwelled the pain he felt when you left him" Shannon said "Well i thought about that but he doesn't wanna listen to me he hates me" LJ said "Hey,Frank doesn't hate you he's just an emotional guy and sometimes talking doesn't seem to do the trick maybe you should express your feelings via a song" Olivia said "That's a good idea Roberts" Shannon said "But you actually you have to sing a duet with him that kinda puts the emotional tense between the two of you" Emma said "That will never happen" LJ said "Of course it will happen, i know it because heas been rehersing a song in the gym lockers" Shannon said "But what if he stops singing?" LJ said "He never stops singing until the number is over" Emma said "Yeah trust me he got amost all solos in the glee club" Will said "That's great" LJ said "Yeah.. yeah.. go! Glee will start in 2 minutes" Emma said "OK i'll go now" LJ happily said "Go get your crazy ass on the choir room" Olivia said _____________________________________________________________________________________________ IN THE CHOIR ROOM "OK guys this is the first day of our feelings assignment so have anyone thought of a song?" Will said "No, it's hard to know what you feel especially if you think you have a stone made of heart" Jominique said "OK wow that was a little dark and deep but that was cool" Clydel said "Thank you C" Jominique said Franklin raises his hand "Yes,Franklin do you have a song?" Will said Franklin standed up and went infront "Yup,this song expresses what i feel" Franklin said Then everyone got a little curious "Currently what i feel" Franklin said Then LJ arrives "Sorry i'm late guys" LJ said "What the hell are you doing i told you to go straight here" Will whispers with a fake smile "Sorry minor emergencies" LJ said So Frank what's your song?" Will asked "You know what nevermind i forgot my song" Franklin said and went back to his seat "Uhhmm OK" Will said Clydel raises his hand "Yeah? Clyd?" Will said "I have a song that expresses what i feel" Clydel said "That's awesome so let's see what you got" Will said Clydel stands up and LJ looks at Franklin then he glares at him "Guys this song is like played in almost radio stations so i strongly believe everyone knows this song" Clydel said "Here I am again doing things I said that I wouldn't do It's 3am and I'm rushing out the door to see you Waiting all day, but now you wanna call me Why do you do this to me all the time?" Clydel sang Then Angela stands up "After all the things you put me through, still I come right back But now I know the truth, I can finally see You only want me when you're lonely If I say I'm gonna leave," Angela sang "That's the only time you want me Next time you need me there I won't make it Another late night call I won't take it" Hallie sang "Cos now I finally see, you only want me when you're lonely Only when you're lonely, lonely Only when you're lonely Only when you're lonely, lonely Only when you're lonely" ''Rory sang ''"Nothing's ever changing, decisions you can't make it You just think of yourself and never me at all If you're with your friends, you just string me along But I won't allow it anymore, so it's time for me to move on" ''Percy sang ''"Cuz I can finally see, you only want me when you're lonely If I say I'm gonna leave, that's the only time you want me Next time you need me there I won't make it Another late night call I won't take it Cos now I finally see, you only want me when you're lonely Only when you're lonely, lonely Only when you're lonely Only when you're lonely, lonely Only when you're lonely" ''Harmony sang with ND harmonizing After the performance Franklin walks out of the choir room '''IN EMMA's office' _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Nothing happened Emma when i arrived it looked like he didn't wanna perform" LJ said "Well i don't know how to cope with that so i think you should do a different approach" Emma said "What do you mean Emma?" Will asked "LJ you should ask help from his friends" Emma said "Emma that's a great idea" Will said "Yeah your right but among all the members who should i approach?" LJ said "Go with Rory because he is Franklin's bestfriend and Harmony because she is Franklin's girlfriend" Will said "Sure i'll do anything" LJ said IN MATH CLASS _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "OK so answer pages 28 to 31 and read chapter 2 to 5 we have a big test tomorrow guys" LJ said to students All the students leave and some girls look at him then he looks at them and wink at them then all the girls screams which made him laugh "Wait wait Mr. Flanagan and Ms. Anderson i wanna talk to you about something" LJ said "If this is about the answer key getting stolen i swear to god i did not stole it" Harmony said "No it's about my brother Franklin" LJ said "I'm down with that" Harmony said "Well you see i wanted to see him sing" LJ said "Well that's easy he sings all the time" Rory said "That's the problem you see when i'm around he doesn't wanna sing i need a song that he couldn't resist to perform eventhough i'm watching" LJ said "I'm soo down on the ground with that he can't resist singing.. i mean rapping a Nicki Minaj song" Rory said "So what i need is a Nicki Minaj song" LJ said "Yeah like that's what i said" Rory said Then Harmony and Rory leaves ' "Damn who the hell is Nicki Minaj!?" LJ said to himself Song *'Only When You're Lonely '''by ''Bruno Mars. Sung by New Directions *'Bottoms Up' by Trey Songz ft. Nicki Minaj. Sung by LJ with New Directions